1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, an ink cartridge and a method for producing a water-based ink for ink jet recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, accompanying with the improvement in recording speed, it is desired to improve a so-called drying property for allowing an ink landed on a recording medium to quickly permeate into the recording medium so as to accelerate drying of the ink on the recording medium. For the purpose of improving the drying property, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-111165 discloses that dipropylene glycol monopropyl ether (DPP) is added to a water-based ink.
In the water-based ink added with the DPP, however, the DPP is volatilized and an odor is emitted. In view of this situation, an object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based ink for ink-jet recording which has an improved drying property while suppressing the generation of odor.